


Adronitis

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, FTM Ash Ketchum, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ash has been keeping something important from Misty.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Adronitis

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday!!! I decided - being the trans gay I am - that doing a fic with a trans character would be appropriate. No, Ash isn't trans in canon but for this, he is!! Pokeshipping is one of my oldest ships and it deserves a spotlight!!! I hope you guys like this and any thoughts/comments would be very much appreciated! Thank you! ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎
> 
> _"Adronitis" (n): frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone._

*

18\. Hugs

It's over.

Ash coughs out hoarsely, rubbing off his soot-blackened forehead and walking down the road. He limps for a moment. Team Rocket's hot-air balloon almost crashed when a flailing Ash was hanging out of the basket, yelling. They tried to capture him and Pikachu.

Again.

Pikachu, equally blanketed in soot, coughs out a _"piii!"_ faintly.

They scamper from Ash's hands.

"I know, I know," Ash mutters grumpily, feeling Pikachu's tail slap his leg as if reprimanding Ash. "But we got free, didn't we—?"

_"ASH!"_

Misty races from the tall grass and onto the road, calling out his name repeatedly. She's followed by Brock and a former Officer Jenny — now _Jennifer_ — and Ash stumbles backwards in alarm as Misty launches herself at him. Misty's face pinkens with relief.

Ash nearly goes pink himself. She's never hugged him tightly—

_—oh._

He pulls out of Misty's arms as quickly as possible.

Ash tried to never let her _know_. Ash wore baggy clothes to hide himself and grew out his hair shaggy and he didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression about him. He's a _boy_. Ash knows he is.

(Even if his chest is like Misty's and now _Misty_ know this.)

Before Ash can panic or speak up, Misty inhales sharply. She swats him on the cheek. "Don't scare me like that again," Misty scowls, watching a gobsmacked Ash. "You're so reckless, Ash! _Boys_ are the worst! _Uuugh!_ I can't believe this!"

Ash takes a moment, processing this, looking her over with a soft, grateful chuckle.

The corner of Misty's mouth uplifts.

He hugs her this time, spinning Misty, yelling and flush-faced, on her toes.

*


End file.
